1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display module, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device refers to an element, a circuit, a device, or the like that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. An example of the semiconductor device is a semiconductor element such as a transistor or a diode. Another example of the semiconductor device is a circuit including a semiconductor element. Another example of the semiconductor device is a device provided with a circuit including a semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a trend toward higher performance (e.g., narrower bezel width, multiple gray levels, and higher definition) of display devices. Driver circuits for realizing such high performance are required to have high dynamic characteristics (on-state characteristics or frequency characteristics (referred to as f characteristics)).
For example, Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose semiconductor devices for higher dynamic characteristics, each having a structure in which a transistor in part of driver circuits are provided with gate electrodes over and under a semiconductor layer (hereinafter referred to as a dual-gate transistor).